Devine qui dort dans ton lit !
by funnyway
Summary: House est déterminé à trouver avec qui Wilson couche. Wilson ne veut pas qu'il le sache. Slash soft
1. Oyoy

**Traduction** **:** Funnyway

C'est une fiction en 4 chapitres.

* * *

 **Auteur :** Rennie51

 **Titre Original :** Guess who's sleeping in your bed

 **Rating :** K+

* * *

Devine qui dort dans ton lit !

* * *

« Je suis sympa avec toi à cause de ta situation actuelle », expliqua Dr House, s'efforçant de paraitre sincère tout en faisant rebondir sa petite balle de caoutchouc contre le sol.

Il la regarda ricocher contre le mur puis atterrir avec grâce dans la paume de sa main droite. Souriant, il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et posa les pieds sur son bureau d'un même mouvement. Son ami et collègue, le Dr James Wilson, était affalé dans sa chaise fixant négligemment le plafond. Le jeune docteur baissa la tête et jeta un regard plein de questions à l'autre docteur.

« Ma situation ?

— Yep. » House jeta la balle contre le sol encore, prenant plaisir à la regarder rebondir contre les différentes surfaces avant de revenir parfaitement dans sa main.

« Ma situation… comme avoir à écouter tes arguments invariablement égocentriques et intéressés ? » demanda Wilson tandis qu'il laissait retomber sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise.

House sourit, la balle de caoutchouc ayant perdu de son intérêt, il tendit le bras par-dessus le bureau pour attraper celle de tennis. Il la lança en l'air.

« Admets-le, Wilson, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. »

L'oncologue soupira en l'arrière de sa tête.

« Si vrai. Pourtant si triste… »

House attrapa la balle et la replaça sur son bureau.

« La situation à laquelle je fais référence c'est celle où tu te retrouves fraichement divorcé et très seul. Sans mentionner très seul !

— Pas que ce soit évident ou quoi que ce soit, mais je ne suis pas _très seul_. »

Wilson changea de position sur sa chaise, plaçant son coude sur l'accoudoir et son menton dans sa main. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir avoir cette conversation. House regarda son ami avec compassion.

« Fais-moi confiance, tu es _seul_.

— Tu n'auras pas à te jeter du toit. Je ne suis pas si seul que ça. »

Wilson se redressa et tenta, sans succès, d'attraper la petite balle de caoutchouc sur le bureau. House fut plus rapide et l'arracha à sa prise puis la garda hors de sa portée.

— Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. Tu m'as toujours, moi ! » s'exclama le médecin irrévérencieux tout en battant des cils suggestivement.

Wilson sourit malgré lui.

« Divorcer était l'une des choses les plus intelligentes que j'ai jamais faite.

— Oui mais seulement pour rattraper l'une des choses les plus stupides que tu aies jamais faite ! Soit, pour le dire tout haut, te laisser enchainer pour la troisième fois. » trancha House tout en tirant sa jambe du bureau à l'aide de sa main droite, l'autre jambe suivant rapidement. Il se repositionna sur sa chaise, se redressa complètement et pivota pour faire face à Wilson. « Bien sûr, il y a aussi cette fois où Julie t'a quasiment pris sur le fait avec cette blonde dans ton bureau…

— C'est une des qualités que j'admire le plus chez toi, House. » l'interrompit le jeune médecin. « Tu as l'inquiétante habilité de frapper efficacement un ami à terre. » Il secoua la tête et sourit tristement.

— Et bien merci ! C'est un don. » House étudia un moment son ami. « J'ai quelques relations d'affaire qui peuvent aider, tu sais. »

La tête de Wilson roula dans la direction de House.

« Relations d'affaire ? »

L'autre docteur acquiesça alors qu'il saisissait de nouveau la balle de tennis géante et commençait à la jeter d'une main à l'autre.

Wilson s'assit bien droit.

« Des prostituées ?

— Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. » House gratta son coude avec la balle de tennis.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de prostituées, House. Je vais bien en ce domaine.

— Oui, j'ai remarqué combien tu privilégiais ta main gauche dernièrement. » House regarda par-delà son bureau pour bien observer l'autre médecin puis ajouta. « Tu as besoin de lui laisser un peu de repos ou elle va finir par tomber.

— Je suppose que tu fais référence à ma main ?

— Quoi d'autre ? »

Wilson soupira.

« Le fait que je ne sois plus marié ne signifie pas forcément que je fais abstinence. » protesta le jeune docteur.

« Mais pour quelqu'un qui était habitué à tenir une double comptabilité, ce sortilège d'à demi-sèche doit être foutr—fichtrement difficile. » House se pencha sur son bureau et chuchota :

« Alors, c'est qui, cette nana ?

Wilson baissa la tête jusqu'au niveau de House et sourit.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? » murmura-t-il à son tour.

Agacé, House se redressa.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu annonceras probablement tes fiançailles dans trois mois ! »

L'oncologue leva la main pour protester.

« Hors de question. J'en ai fini avec le mariage.

— Oh bien sûr que oui ! » s'exclama House d'un acquiescement moqueur. « Je peux comprendre qu'un homme se marie trois fois, mais quatre ? Quel idiot ferait ça ? » Il plissa les yeux. « Tu as dit que c'était qui, déjà ?

— Je n'ai rien dit. » Wilson commença à se lever, espérant que l'autre docteur comprendrait le message et stopperait la conversation.

« Devrais-je comprendre que c'est un mec ? Pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais… »

Wilson retomba dans sa chaise.

« Ce n'est pas un homme.

— Transexuel ?

— Non !

— Hermaphrodite ?

— House ! »

Celui-ci leva la main en signe de retraite.

« Okay, okay ! » Il réfléchit un instant. « Mon idée _convenable_ c'est qu'il s'agit de la charmante Melle Debbie à l'accueil. »

Malgré son degré actuel d'agacement, Wilson était intrigué.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Bon principalement parce que tu as eu tendance à l'ignorer ces derniers jours. »

House survola des yeux son bureau à la recherche d'un autre jouet avec lequel s'occuper. Wilson croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Donc… puisque je l'ignore, je couche avec elle ? »

House s'empara de son yoyo puis releva la tête.

« Tu te l'es faite ? Pourquoi Docteur Wilson ?!

— Je ne couche pas avec Debbie. J'ai durement appris qu'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un du boulot n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Ça ne m'arrivera plus jamais !

House rattrapa le yoyo contre son torse.

« Pourquoi plantes-tu un couteau dans mon cœur ?

— Passes par-dessus, tu t'en remettras.

— Par-dessus qui ? »

Wilson se leva à nouveau et mit ses mains sur les hanches.

« Tu ferais aussi bien de laisser tomber maintenant, je ne vais rien te dire.

— Mais tu me dis tout ! » protesta House les yeux rivés sur son ami.

« Exactement comme toi, tu racontes tout. » Wilson s'empara de la balle de tennis et la jeta en l'air plusieurs fois.

« Non, non, pas comme ça du tout. » House se renfrogna. « Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne te laisserai pas toucher à mes jouets. »

Wilson sourit alors qu'il attrapait la balle et la renvoyait par-dessus le bureau à son ami.

« Un repas, ça te dit ? »

Attrapant difficilement la balle, House l'agita de façon menaçante dans les airs.

« Tu essayes de changer de sujet !

— Non, j'essaye d'aller manger. J'ai faim.

— Okay, que penses-tu de ça ? Je promets de te payer un steak et tu me le dis ? » proposa House, se dirigeant vers le côté de son bureau pour récupérer sa canne.

Wilson pencha la tête, plissant le front dans sa réflexion.

« Hum… avec des oignons grillés et des pommes de terre au four ?

— Ça marche ! » répondit House, fier de lui comme s'il attendait sa récompense.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » décréta Wilson, en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

House retomba dans sa chaise, vaincu.

« Bien, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Tu parleras ! » prévint-il en essayant de paraitre intimidant.

Wilson se gratta légèrement la tête, semblant méditer à ce que House venait juste de dire. Il demeura silencieux. L'autre médecin sourit d'un air prédateur.

« Tu as peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis plus effrayé par le bâton qui t'appartient. » conclut Wilson tout en pointant la cane que House tenait désormais. House leva sa cane dans les airs.

« Et avec raison ! »

Les deux hommes furent silencieux pendant quelques instants, Wilson espérait que son ami perdrait de l'intérêt pour cette conversation tandis que, de son côté, House était toujours déterminé à avoir sa réponse. Ce dernier fit le tour de son bureau en boitant et s'assit sur le bord.

« Okay, que penses-tu de ça ? Je devine et tu me dis quand je chauffe. »

Wilson soupira.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

— Okay… sinon tu devines et je te dis quand tu chauffes. »

A cet instant le Dr Allison Cameron entra dans la salle de conférence, le front plissé, ignorant totalement la présence des deux hommes dans la pièce adjacente. Ils tournèrent leur attention vers elle, remarquant tous les deux qu'elle portait un dossier et semblait absorbé dans une profonde réflexion. Déposant le dossier sur la table, elle tira une chaise et s'assit. Puis elle ouvrit le dossier et commença à le lire. Les deux médecins dans l'autre pièce l'observèrent à travers la vitre pendant qu'elle étudiait le dossier, tortillant ses cheveux entre ses doigts de façon machinale et mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Alors qu'il la regardait, House remarqua dans son champ de vision périphérique que Wilson s'était tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil. Le plus âgé jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule à son ami et fut immédiatement intrigué par ce qu'il vit. L'oncologue fixait avec attention le Dr Cameron, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Il frottait inconsciemment sa poitrine d'une main tandis que ses doigts tapotaient contre l'accoudoir de l'autre. House tint fermement sa canne et boita hâtivement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de conférence. En l'ouvrant, il lança :

« Dr Cameron, j'ai besoin de vous pour un avis ! »

La jeune femme fut saisie par le son de la voix de son supérieur. Elle se tourna rapidement et jeta un regard vers le Dr Wilson qui la regardait au travers de la vitre.

« Oui, bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite. » House lui fit un signe de la tête et retourna à son bureau, souriant très aimablement à la mine renfrognée de Wilson.

Cameron ferma le dossier qu'elle était en train de lire, repoussa sa chaise et se mit en route, les rejoignant dans le bureau. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, elle se rendit compte que Wilson était présent. Elle nota qu'il semblait bizarrement attendre que House parle.

« Dr Cameron. » salua Wilson de la plus professionnelle des manières.

En réponse, elle lui fit un petit sourire et tourna son attention vers son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Vous avez dis que vous aviez besoin d'un avis ?

— Oui, oui, en effet. » House lança un bref regard à Wilson. Assis sur son bureau, il s'adressa à sa jeune protégée.

« J'ai tenté de déterminer avec qui le Dr Wilson couchait, mais je crains de ne pas avoir réussi. D'habitude, je suis plutôt bon pour ces choses-là, mais à cause de l'entêtement du Dr Wilson, je n'obtiens rien… contrairement à ma collègue ici présente qui dira qu'il _l'obtient_ _de manière régulière_. » Il regarda à nouveau Wilson dont le visage était maintenant caché entre ses mains. Le plus âgé sourit en s'adressant à Cameron. « Votre avis ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de constater combien elle avait rougi, clairement embarrassée tandis qu'elle fixait le sol. Après un moment, sa tête se releva et la colère était désormais visible sur son visage.

« Docteur House » commença-t-elle d'un ton cassant. « J'apprécierai si vous me laissiez en dehors de vos jeux infantiles.

— Tu ferais aussi bien de lui dire à propos de nous, Allison. Tu sais qu'il finira par le découvrir tôt ou tard. »

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent en direction de Wilson, grandes ouvertes de stupéfaction. L'oncologue regarda tour à tour House et Cameron attendant qu'un des deux parle. Après plusieurs instants de malaise, une paire d'yeux passa du choc à l'amusement. L'autre passa plutôt à quelque chose comme de la rage.

« Bien joué, Dr Wilson ! » claironna House.

« Vous devriez grandir tous les deux ! » s'écria Cameron, les poings sur les hanches.

« Et Angelina Jolie devrait coucher avec moi mais ça n'arrivera jamais ! » répondit House sans aucun sérieux.

Cameron secoua la tête, tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Les deux médecins la suivirent du regard tandis qu'elle récupérait le dossier sur la table de conférence et quittait la pièce en direction du couloir sans un regard pour eux.

Wilson soupira.

« Je m'excuserai auprès d'elle dans la matinée et tu devrais faire pareil.

— M'excuser pour quoi ? J'ai simplement posé une question. C'est toi qui l'as accusé d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi. »

Wilson leva les mains d'exaspération.

« C'était une blague !

— Ouai, tu lui diras ça.

— J'ai dis que je m'excuserai dans la matinée.

— Est-ce que je pourrais regarder ? » lança House tout en saisissant son flacon de vicodine et il avala deux pilules en seul lancé.

« Non. »

House sourit tout en tapotant des doigts sur son bureau.

« Alors, est-ce que tu ?

— Est-ce que je ? » demanda Wilson d'un ton absent, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire à Allison le lendemain.

« Est-ce que tu te tapes Cameron ? »

Les pensées de Wilson revinrent tout à coup au moment présent. Il plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant en fixant House dans les yeux.

« Okay, donc tu ne te l'as fait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu la fixais comme ça alors ?

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme si elle était une sucette et que tu voulais la lécher. »

Wilson roula des yeux.

« Charmant, House ! C'est juste une belle femme.

— D'accord. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence dans la pièce.

« Bon est-ce que tu vas me dire de qui il s'agit ? »

Wilson soupira une fois de plus.

« Okay, disons que je me mets à ton niveau et que je te donne un indice. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

House réfléchit un moment.

« Je te laisserai tenir mon yoyo. »

Wilson jeta un œil dessus.

« Seulement le tenir ?

— Docteur Wilson ! Nous n'avons même pas encore eu de rencard !

— Une offre tentante, mais je ne pense pas, non.

— Okay, okay… je te laisserai jouer avec. » Le plus âgé fit tournoyer le jouet autour de sa main, présentant son trophée.

« Est-ce qu'on parle toujours du yoyo ?

— Nous parlons de mon _yoyo_ , mon champion Superyo Samourai. Tu sais ce qu'un yoyo énoncé à l'envers signifie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Confus, Wilson leva un sourcil.

« Oy-Oy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

— Rien. J'avais juste envie de t'entendre dire ça.

— C'est bon, j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui. Je te dis à demain. »

Wilson se leva et sortit rapidement du bureau de House, agitant la main quand il vit la porte se fermait devant lui. Le plus âgé regarda l'oncologue disparaitre à l'angle du couloir.

« Ne sommes-nous pas touchants ? » prononça-t-il à haute voix en souriant. Il rattrapa son yoyo et le regarda avec admiration. « Écoute, ce soir ce sera seulement toi et moi, petit. »

Il glissa un doigt dans l'anneau et, gracieusement, envoya son précieux yoyo aussi loin qu'il était possible. Sans manquer son coup, il le rembobina, le saisit entre ses doigts et le claqua contre la paume de sa main.

* * *

Fin du 1er chapitre


	2. le faux gaucher

« Je ne me serai jamais attendu à te voir là ce soir. » déclara House alors qu'il se tenait au seuil de la porte.

« Ouai, une surprise pour nous deux. Puis-je entrer ?

House recula de quelques pas et ouvrit la porte en grand pour inviter son ami à entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir…

— Plaisir ? » L'autre médecin se tourna pour faire face à House, tout en enlevant son blouson.

« Rêves pas trop, Doc ! J'étais juste aimable. » House referma la porte et boita après Wilson pour réclamer son fauteuil favori devant la télévision.

Déposant sa canne sur le côté, il se pencha pour attraper la télécommande sur la table basse et éteint la télévision. Il se rassit et fixa Wilson qui se laissa tomber à sa place habituelle sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de regarder ? » demanda Wilson, jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran noir.

« Oh seulement une émission sur des meilleurs amis qui se confient l'un à l'autre… rien auquel tu puisses t'identifier. » ironisa House en fixant toujours son ami.

Wilson roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es obsessionnel.

— Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles tu m'aimes » railla House en caressant ses cheveux avec suggestivité.

« Tout à fait. J'ajouterai à la liste : odieux, suffisant, grossier, autoritaire, agressif, misanthrope, exaspérant…

House sauta sur le jeu.

« Génial, grand, amusant, sexy… sans parler de mon gros bâton. » Il attrapa sa canne et la tint au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ah oui, ton gros bâton. » acquiesça Wilson tout en regardant la canne. « Et quand tu la tiens de cette façon, ça me fait vibrer de partout. »

House sourit.

« Tu veux la toucher ? » Il abaissa sa canne et la tendit vers son acolyte.

« Pas tout de suite… laissons-là remonter. » répondit Wilson en frottant sa nuque.

« Alors, Doc, est-ce que tu gardes d'autres listes dont je devrais être au courant ? Comme… ce qu'il y a chez moi qui t'excite ? Ou… ma tenue la plus mignonne peut-être ? Ou peut-être à propos du joli petit truc que je portais hier ? » Ses yeux étincelaient dans le faible éclairage du salon. Bien qu'aucune réponse ne soit attendue pour ces questions, il changea de sujet. « Que dirais-tu d'une bière ? »

Wilson croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé.

« Donc ton plan c'est de me faire craquer grâce à l'alcool ?

— Ça te pose un problème ?

— Non. Je vérifiais c'est tout. »

Les deux hommes restèrent assis calmement et s'observèrent, chacun attendant silencieusement de vérifier les pensées de l'autre. Finalement, Wilson rompit l'attente.

« Alors…

— Alors…?

— Cette bière ?

— Tu sais où est la cuisine.

Le jeune médecin secoua la tête.

« Si tu essayes de me séduire, tu ne t'y prends pas très bien. » répondit-il en se mettant en route.

« Qui a parlé de te séduire ? J'espérais que tu laverais ma voiture. »

Wilson rit, tandis qu'il avançait vers la cuisine.

« Tu en veux une ?

— Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas atteint mon quota pour la nuit de toute façon. »

House observa son ami à l'entrée de la cuisine, se demandant pourquoi il était là ce soir. Il réalisa qu'il pouvait en tirer avantage. Wilson revint avec deux bières dans les mains, en passa une à House, lequel alla finalement s'écrouler dans le canapé. Les deux hommes décapsulèrent leurs bières et commencèrent à boire.

« Alors c'est qui ? »

Le jeune oncologue avala rapidement puis s'avança vers la table basse pour y déposer sa bière.

« Tu es persévérant.

— Assures-toi de l'ajouter à ta liste. » House prit une autre gorgée de bière. « Bon alors, c'est qui ? »

Wilson leva les yeux.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais finir par te le dire ? »

Le visage de House redevint sérieux.

« C'est pas pour ça que tu es là ?

— Euh… non. » avoua Wilson, soudainement énervé par la soudaine attitude sérieuse de son collègue.

House inclina la tête avec une expression désormais inquisitrice.

« Bien, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

Wilson se sentit comme s'il subissait un interrogatoire et n'était pas le bienvenu. Il décida que c'était dû à sa paranoïa et chassa cette idée de son esprit.

« Et depuis quand ai-je besoin d'une raison ?

— Depuis que tu as décidé de ne pas me dire avec qui tu couches. »

House souriait, mais Wilson ne pouvait dire s'il était sérieux ou non. Il soupira.

« Okay, House. Si je te le dis, est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?

— Ben, _duh_ , de quel meilleur sujet discuté que le sexe ? »

Le plus âgé porta sa bière à ses lèvres et la termina d'une seule gorgée. Wilson secoua la tête.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas d'art, de littérature, de l'état actuel du monde…

— Barbant ! » House claqua sa bouteille vide contre la table basse en la déposant.

« Allez, Wilson, ce qui se dit dans cet appartement, reste dans cet appartement. »

Le jeune médecin fixait le sol des yeux. Après un moment, il se pencha en avant, arracha la bouteille de la table et but une longue gorgée. House l'observait avec impatience et tapotait des doigts sur sa cuisse.

« Alors ? Dis-le-moi tout de suite ! »

Déposant la bouteille, Wilson leva sa main au-dessus de sa tête pendant qu'il gardait son visage tournait à l'opposé de House. Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'assaut verbal dont il était certain qu'il ne tarderait pas. House en resta bouche bée.

« Ta main ? Tu sors avec ta main ? »

Wilson laissa ses bras retomber sur les côtés et, à contrecœur, jeta un œil à son ami.

« House, je ne vois personne. Maintenant tu es au courant.

— Et c'est _ça_ que tu ne pouvais pas me dire ? Pourquoi un tel mystère ? » House demanda avec un ton exagéré. Avant que Wilson ne puisse répondre, il continua. « Donc j'avais raison !

— Pas forcément. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois personne, que je suis dans une solitude aiguë.

— Non, je voulais dire que j'avais raison à propos de l'autre truc. Tu sais, se dégorger le poireau… charmer le python à un œil. Ou pourquoi pas…

— Ou pourquoi pas la fermer ? » lança Wilson, plaintif. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas te le dire. » Il fronça les sourcils et fixa à nouveau le sol.

« Donc l'aimant à gonzesses traverse une période de disette, la grave affaire ! Seigneur, Wilson, bienvenue dans le monde réel ! »

La tête du plus jeune se tourna brusquement vers House, les yeux plissés de colère. Mécontent de la direction que prenait la conversation, House choisit judicieusement de se taire. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser quelque chose. Levant un sourcil interrogateur, il parla à nouveau.

« Tu m'as montré ta main droite mais tu es gaucher. »

Wilson haussa des épaules.

« Il y a certaines choses que j'aime bien faire avec ma main droite…

— Ohh, Doc' tu m'excites. Ambidextre ?

— Je t'en ai dis déjà suffisamment. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une autre bière. »

Wilson se leva et attrapa la bouteille vide sur la table basse alors qu'il se pressait d'aller vers la cuisine. Il ne s'attendait pas à donner des détails sur sa vie sexuelle à son ami… ou l'absence de… mais il savait que House ne lui laisserait aucun répit jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas le regretter… enfin pas plus que ce qu'il ne regrettait déjà. Alors qu'il atteignait le réfrigérateur, il entendit l'autre homme lui crier.

« Files-m'en une aussi… et utilises ta main gauche ! »

Wilson soupira. _Je suis un idiot_ , pensa-t-il.

* * *

Fin du 2ème chapitre


	3. Devinette

House en eut assez d'attendre. Il soupira bruyamment tandis qu'il tirait sa canne du côté du fauteuil et se mit sur ses pieds. Il boita rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine, s'attendant presque à ce que Wilson soit sorti par la porte de derrière.

 _Bon… ça fera une bière de plus pour moi_ , pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, il constata qu'il se trompait et en fut soulagé. Wilson était assis à la table de la cuisine, deux bouteilles de bière en face de lui. Une main serrée autour de l'une d'elles, l'autre soutenant son menton tandis que son coude reposait sur la table. Quand House arriva, Wilson ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa présence. Le plus âgé resta silencieux et attrapa une chaise pour s'assoir à la table, directement en face de son ami. Il était résolu à attendre que Wilson rompe le silence.

« J'ai bu ta bière. » souffla le plus jeune, ses yeux scrutant le bois de la table de la cuisine.

« J'ai remarqué. Une bonne chose que j'ai pris mon shoot de Vicodine, sinon les choses auraient mal tourné. »

Wilson releva les yeux vers l'autre homme.

« Je crois que je réagis de façon excessive.

— On est à ce moment-là du mois, c'est ça ? » demanda House sympathiquement tout en se disant qu'il avait besoin d'aller se chercher une bière dans le réfrigérateur.

« Je n'ai jamais été célibataire avant. »

House croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et bien fais quelque chose pour changer ça ! »

L'oncologue se redressa mais laissa ses mains sur la table.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir envie. »

House releva un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas bu tant de bières que ça, si ? » Il regarda l'autre homme d'un air interrogatif. « Si ? »

Wilson ricana bêtement.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je raconte n'importe quoi ?

— Je ne dis rien du tout. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? » interrogea House en se grattant légèrement la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr.

— Je suis content que nous ayons cette conversation ! »

House se leva et boita jusqu'au réfrigérateur sans utiliser sa canne. Ouvrant la porte, il se retourna vers Wilson.

« Tu en veux une autre ? »

Wilson regarda les deux bouteilles en face de lui.

« Oui… non… euh, non. »

House sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur et retourna à la table. En s'asseyant, il en fit glisser une vers son ami en travers de la table.

« Merci » lui dit Wilson tout en ouvrant la bouteille et il but une gorgée.

« Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, t'as de beaux cheveux ! » lança House en prenant une longue gorgée de bière.

Wilson rit doucement.

« Nouveau shampoing. »

House observait toujours les cheveux de Wilson.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air ? »

Wilson redressa la tête d'un coup .

« A toi de me le dire.

— Tu veux que je touche tes cheveux ? » reformula House, surpris par Wilson.

Puis il reposa lentement sa bouteille sur la table sans quitter des yeux son ami, qui poursuivit :

« Est-ce que tu veux les toucher ? »

House secoua la tête rapidement alors qu'il essayait de se mettre les idées au clair.

« Dis-moi que nous ne sommes pas en train d'avoir une conversation à propos de _tes cheveux_. »

Wilson soupira.

« Et que dire au sujet de _vouloir toucher ton bâton_ ? Ou _tenir ton yoyo_ ? Est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ que je fasse ces trucs-là ?

— Est-ce qu'on parle français ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je pense avoir besoin d'un cours de remise à niveau.

— Quand tu me lances des phrases comme celles-là, est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je te réponde quelque chose d'intelligent ? Que je t'ignore ? Ou est-ce que tu espères qu'un de ces jours je lise au travers de tes commentaires suggestifs et que je tente effectivement quelque chose ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » s'exclama House en ouvrant les bras, paumes ouvertes, pour appuyer son propos.

— Rien… il ne me prend rien du tout. Je suppose que j'en suis juste arrivé à un point où j'ai réalisé certaines choses sur moi que je n'avais jamais voulu voir en face avant. »

Wilson dévisagea House pour décrypter son expression. Ce ne fut pas difficile.

« Okay… d'abord tu ne veux pas m'avouer avec qui tu couches… ou plutôt avec qui tu ne couches pas. Et maintenant tu me parles de prise de conscience sur ta vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé entre le salon et la cuisine ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette bière dont je devrais être au courant ? »

Wilson se frotta la nuque, réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait dire et comment il allait le dire. Il savait que ce serait difficile pour House et il réalisa qu'il ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai eu trois mariages foireux ?

— Pas juste ! Tu ne m'as pas dis qu'on jouait aux devinettes. »* La voix de House partit clairement dans les aiguës. Puis il poussa un soupir. « Okay, tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

— Oui.

— Très bien. Ton problème, mon jeune Docteur Wilson, c'est que tu es amoureux de l'idée de l'amour. Tu as besoin de ce sentiment... de cette excitation... dans ta vie pour être heureux. C'est tellement irrésistible pour toi que tu finis coincé dans des mariages, pour finalement voir cette excitation se faner. Et ça fane rapidement ! Le seul moyen de la retrouver c'est de trouver une autre femme dont tomber amoureux et le cercle vicieux peut recommencer. »

House s'arrêta de parler et scruta l'autre homme alors qu'il attendait la réponse. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

— C'est un sacré ramassis de conneries. » Wilson eut un rire amer et ses yeux se rivèrent à nouveau sur la table.

« J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu n'es pas du même avis. »

Le regard de Wilson se releva pour se planter dans celui de House.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Les yeux de House le dévisageaient de haut en bas, alors que celui-ci essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« S'il te plait, » souffla Wilson « réponds simplement à la question.

— Je pense que tu es un brillant, plein de compassion, médecin qui est... soudainement devenu dinguo—

— Stop. » Wilson leva une main pour le couper.

« Quoi ? Je t'ai blessé dans ta fierté ou un truc du genre ? » s'amusa House avec plus qu'une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. »

Le visage du plus âgé se referma complètement.

« Comment est-ce qu'on joue à ce jeu déjà ?

— Ce n'est pas un jeu, House.

— C'est ce que je craignais.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait, s'il te plait, avoir enfin une conversation sérieuse ? »

Wilson était penché en avant sur sa chaise, se frottant le front de la main avec une telle intensité que House était sûr qu'il allait parvenir à se faire des marques.

« Je croyais qu'on _avait déjà_ une conversation sérieuse. »

L'oncologue secoua doucement la tête, puis il recula sa chaise pour se lever et partir.

« Attends… Assieds-toi. »

Wilson suivit le regard de House en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. House s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Manifestement je t'apprécie. » murmura-t-il en baissant à son tour le regard vers le bois de la table.

Wilson baissa sa garde face à cet aveu.

« De quelle façon ? » demanda-t-il, espérant entendre ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre, bien qu'en vérité il le sache déjà.

House n'était pas préparé à avoir cette conversation et il eut le sentiment d'y être forcé. Il soupira lourdement.

« Je crois que je n'ai plus envie de jouer pour ce soir.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu risquerais d'avoir à admettre quelque chose sur toi, que tu ne veux pas regarder en face ? »

Il fusilla Wilson du regard.

« Non, parce que je n'aime pas les jeux dont je ne connais pas les règles. »

L'autre médecin acquiesça de la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« J'imagine que je suis plutôt flou… enfin, en quelque sorte.

— En quelque sorte ? »

Wilson se redressa et croisa à nouveau les bras devant lui.

« Dis ce que tu penses de moi, tout simplement.

— Okay… tu commences. » répliqua House, se reculant dans sa chaise comme s'il défiait l'autre homme de le faire. Ce qui était d'ailleurs exactement le cas.

Wilson prit une grande respiration et se força à regarder House dans les yeux.

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

House s'agita un peu sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais ne quitta pas Wilson des yeux. Il savait ce que l'autre homme était en train de lui dire. En fait, il avait passé plusieurs nuits seul dans l'appartement à penser à sa relation avec Wilson, à cette amitié tordue qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, semblait leur convenir à tous les deux. Les choses avaient évolué entre eux depuis un moment maintenant… il l'avait senti et il savait que son ami aussi. Il n'avait juste jamais pensé qu'ils en parleraient un jour. Alors il géra ça de la meilleure façon qu'il pouvait… soit avec le sarcasme.

« Alors… quand je te demandais si tu voulais toucher mon gros bâton… tu en avais vraiment envie ?

Wilson sourit.

« Est-ce qu'on parle de ta canne ?

— Nan.

— Ahh, ton autre gros bâton. »

Wilson pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il étudiait les réactions de l'autre homme, ses yeux sombres étincelants à la faible lumière dans la cuisine. House ricana doucement.

« Ouai, celui qui me rend heureux d'une façon que ma canne ne peut même pas l'imaginer. » Il s'appuya à nouveau contre le dossier de la chaise. « Est-ce que tu es gay ? »

Il était conscient de l'énormité de sa question mais, dans son esprit, c'était justifié par le fait qu'il suivait les règles du jeu de Wilson. Lequel fut saisi par la question et mit un petit moment à répondre.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais gay auparavant.

— C'est _ça_ ta révélation ? »

Wilson acquiesça doucement.

« Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ?

— Étonnamment, non. » House réfléchit un instant. « En fait... en vérité, ce n'est pas étonnant.

— Pas étonnant ? Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Wilson, les yeux plein de questions.

« Parce que j'ai _vraiment_ envie de toucher tes cheveux. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

* l'idée originale est plutôt celle d'un quizz-devinette, ça s'appelle Twenty Questions en anglais.


	4. Un connaisseur

Même si Wilson réalisait ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre, il n'était pas certain de ce que ça voulait dire. Cherchant dans les yeux de House, il le toisa du regard. Il essayait de déterminer si son ami était sincère ou tentait simplement de jouer avec lui. Pendant quelques instants, tous les deux restèrent sagement assis, chacun dévisageant l'autre du regard. Wilson savait qu'ils étaient tout proches de franchir une ligne qui pouvait altérer leur amitié pour toujours.

« Je suppose que tu as entendu ce que je viens juste de dire. » l'informa House, rompant ainsi le silence.

Wilson se gratta doucement la tête.

« Je t'ai entendu. Mais… je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre.

— Donc je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec le français ce soir. » House marqua une pause. « Je disais que j'avais envie de te toucher les cheveux.

— Tu en as envie. » répéta Wilson, surtout pour lui-même.

— Ouai. Sans mentionner quelques-unes des autres bonnes choses de Wilson. » ironisa House, ses sourcils se soulevant suggestivement.

— Mes bonnes choses ? » L'oncologue resta interloqué. « D'où est-ce que ça sort ?

— J'imagine que… pour toi ça tombe un peu du ciel... » La main de House pointa vers la fenêtre. « ou de nulle part.

— Je dirais que c'est tout à fait ça. »

Le plus âgé pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?

— Aucune. Est-ce que tu es en train de plaisanter ?

— Je ne plaisante jamais avec le sexe. » déclara House avec une expression sérieuse.

« D'accord. » Wilson n'était pas d'humeur pour les sarcasmes de House. « Peut-être que nous devrions poursuivre cette conversation un autre soir. » conclut-il en reculant sa chaise.

Il commença à enlever les bouteilles vides. Au moment où il dépassait la table pour s'en aller, House tendit un bras et l'attrapa par la taille. Wilson tenta de le repousser, mais le plus âgé le tenait fermement.

« Tu as commencé cette discussion, Wilson. Maintenant nous allons la finir tous les deux. » annonça-t-il d'un ton calme, puis il relâcha sa prise.

Wilson, tendu, mit les mains sur les hanches et fixa le sol. House avait raison sur le fait que c'était lui qui l'avait voulu… mais s'aventurer si loin qu'ils en finissent… il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire ça.

« Viens t'assoir à côté de moi. » lui demanda House d'une voix douce.

Wilson eut un petit rire hésitant.

« C'est vraiment bizarre. » avoua-t-il, scrutant son ami avec le sentiment que c'était comme la première fois qu'il le voyait.

House ricana.

« Bizarre est loin d'en faire le tour. Maintenant ramène tes fesses par ici. » ordonna-t-il en tapotant sur le dossier de la chaise à ses côtés.

Wilson, vaincu, haussa les épaules et s'avança. A son approche, House tira la chaise pour l'inviter à s'assoir. Le plus jeune s'exécuta, prenant grand soin de reporter son attention n'importe où, sauf en direction de House. Ses doigts tapaient doucement contre la table, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Un instant plus tard, Wilson sentit la main de House dans ses cheveux, des doigts fins traverser en douceur les mèches soyeuses. _La sensation était incroyable_. Wilson sourit, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, posées sur la table.

« Ohh, doux. » ronronna House « Vraiment très doux. » Il continua de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Wilson. « Est-ce que tu utilises du shampoing pour bébé ? »

Wilson rit et tourna la tête vers son ami.

« On fait une belle paire !

— Tu crois ? » House laissa sa main dans les cheveux de Wilson, lesquels étaient désormais ébouriffés dans toutes les directions et plaqués par endroits.

House sourit en constatant l'allure échevelée de son ami.

« Le truc c'est que… » reprit-t-il. « je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire maintenant.

— Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'étais une femme ?

House arrangea tendrement quelques cheveux de Wilson puis s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise.

« Ça dépends… quelle femme ? »

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang, House, je ne sais pas, n'importe quelle femme !

— Ma mère ?

— Flippant.

— Ta mère ?

— House !

— Okay, okay. Si tu étais une femme… voyons voir… » Il leva les mains pour illustrer ses propos. « J'aurai probablement une main sous son chemisier et une autre en train de lui peloter les seins… »

— Oublie… je ne veux pas savoir. » répondit Wilson en détournant le visage.

House s'amusa de la jalousie de son ami.

« T'es sûr ? Ça pourrait aider pour la mise en condition. »

Wilson tourna un regard accusateur vers House.

« Au point où on en est, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. » Il observa attentivement les yeux bleus. « Alors, Greg… est-ce que tu es gay ?

— Et bien, Jimmy, j'aime plutôt penser que je suis un vrai connaisseur.

Wilson fronça les sourcils.

« Ce qui veut dire exactement ?

— Ce qui veut dire que je suis capable d'apprécier ton adorable petit cul tout en appréciant le tout aussi charmant de Cameron. Et il y a toujours Chase… » Il sourit largement. « C'est tellement cool d'être moi !

Le cœur de Wilson coula à pic dans sa poitrine.

« Alors… c'est seulement physique pour toi.

— Je n'ai pas dis ça. »

— Ça doit être le bière. » déclara Wilson, secouant rapidement la tête dans l'espoir de se clarifier les idées. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire exactement ? Et parle lentement. »

House prit soin de baisser la tête au niveau de Wilson et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je.t'a-ppré-cie.

— Oui, House, j'avais déjà compris.

— Non. Vraiment. Je. t'a-pprécie. Est-ce que tu me comprends maintenant ? »

Wilson se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Tu dis que tu m'aimes bien.

— Comment tu t'en sors avec le langage des signes ? »

Wilson se renfrogna.

« Tu n'as qu'à me dire où tu veux en venir à la fin. »

House soupira. Il se pencha vers Wilson, attrapa son t-shirt, l'attira plus près et pressa lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Wilson hésita, totalement pris au dépourvu par la tournure des choses. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son corps réagisse instinctivement, se serrant contre celui de son meilleur ami tandis que le baiser devenait progressivement de plus en plus intense. Après quelques minutes, House le relâcha et ils se séparèrent lentement.

Wilson baissa les yeux en direction du sol et resta silencieux alors qu'il se remettait de cette étreinte inespérée. House fronça les sourcils.

« Toi. Pas aimé ?

— Non, j'ai aimé… j'ai beaucoup aimé. » Wilson soupira. « Et maintenant tu as une raison de plus de frimer. » déclara le jeune médecin alors que son attention revenait vers House.

« Quand est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu frimer ? »

Wilson roula des yeux puis son expression redevint sérieuse.

« C'était mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé… et je l'avais imaginé. » avoua-t-il en soutenant le regard bleu en face de lui. Il sourit.

« Et toi ? »

House pencha la tête.

« Et bien… juste pour être sûr, je ressens le besoin de tester à nouveau. »

Il se pencha vers Wilson jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, passa son bras dans son dos et l'amena plus près de lui tout en douceur. Le plus jeune répondit avec enthousiasme, complètement guidé par son ami, fermant les yeux et savourant la sensation d'être enveloppé par House, car la réalité dépassait largement son imagination. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur.

« Agréable. » s'amusa House.

Wilson réalisa ce qu'ils venaient juste de faire… lui et House s'étaient embrassés… deux fois. Il secoua la tête doucement.

« On est fou. »

House acquiesça.

« Le monde est une histoire de fous.

— Est-ce qu'on fait une erreur ? »

Wilson aurait voulu reprendre ses mots au moment même où ils étaient sortis de sa bouche. Parce qu'autant qu'il le sache, ce n'était pas une erreur.

House se renfonça dans sa chaise avec précaution.

« Pas la moindre idée.

— Tu n'as pas d'idée ? Toi, le génie ?

— Eh, c'est toi, l'aimant à gonzesse.

Wilson releva un sourcil. « C'est vrai. » Il dévisagea House de la tête aux pieds « Tu as ce truc grognon très choupinet, mais je ne t'appellerai pas vraiment un aimant à gonzesse. »

House lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« J'ai aussi des sentiments, tu sais. »

L'oncologue lui sourit mais ne répondit rien. Il repensait à la tournure inattendue des évènements du soir. Il avait enfin dit la vérité, il se sentait bien… _exceptionnellement bien_. Il jeta un coup d'œil à House, qui le regardait intensément. Constater l'affection qui se reflétait dans ses yeux lui redonna de l'espoir pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Le son de la voix de House le sortit de ses rêveries.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une vie sans risque ? » s'exclama le plus âgé en lançant une pièce en l'air. « Face ! »

House attrapa la pièce et la plaqua contre la table de la cuisine. Ensuite il releva doucement sa main pour jeter un œil au résultat et sourit.

« C'est face. Les dieux ont parlé !

— Et si ça avait été pile ? » demanda Wilson.

House prit la pièce et la fit tourner doucement devant les yeux de son ami pour qu'il puisse mieux la voir.

« Une pièce à double face… aucune chance de perdre ! »

Le sourire de Wilson s'élargit.

« Alors… je suppose que tu peux dire : c'est une situation gagnant-gagnant. »

Au moment où il parla, son estomac commença à gargouiller… bruyamment, attirant l'attention de House. Ce dernier jeta un regard en direction du ventre en question, les sourcils relevés.

« Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ?

— Je crève de faim. » répliqua Wilson, les sourcils froncés et le visage renfrogné « Je n'ai pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner ! Paye-moi un steak. »

House rigola doucement.

« Tu donnes déjà des ordres ? Si je te paye le diner, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » questionna-t-il en levant une main pour balayer une mèche du front de Wilson. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le front en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

« Et bien… si tu es gentil… je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux de moi. »

House leva les yeux vers le plafond pour prétendre qu'il examinait l'offre.

« Hum… » Son regard se reporta sur Wilson. « _Et après_ tu laveras ma voiture ? »

L'oncologue eut un sourire ironique tandis qu'il repoussait sa chaise pour se levait et s'empara de la canne de House.

« Ça dépends. » Il marqua une pause. « Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

House se leva et passa son bras autour des épaules de Wilson, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la cuisine.

« Jimmy, mon ami, c'est le début d'une belle relation ! »

* * *

FIN


End file.
